everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Eurydisea Maris
Eurydisea Maris is a 2017-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a mermaid from The Little Mermaid. Eurydisea sees the world as her oyster, with hundreds and hundreds of amazing opportunities to take. She is a lighthearted and kittenish little thing who sees her destiny as being "pretty boring". Even if it means she would get a Happily Never After, Eurydisea would love to be the next Little Mermaid because that would mean she would be the center of attention. Eurydisea sides with the Rebels because of her dissatisfaction with her current role Character Personality *shoots high, dreams big, always wins *frivolent and a bit cheeky. rarely takes anything too seriously *playful, bright-eyed, confident *the type of girl to pull and coax you towards the ocean, laughing over her shoulder all the while (plot twist: she may or may not be trying to drown u) *a melodic voice. ppl like to hear her talk **she can be v persuasive because of this. sometimes she likes to playfully test the limits of how far ppl will actually do things for her *singing is more than just a hobby for her. its what makes her happy and feel truly like herself. without her voice, shes nothing - or so she thinks *loves the ocean & gets homesick a lot **she can be found dwelling in her sorrows in a bathtub on particularly bad days **to be fair, she spends a lot of time in the bath regardless of how her day went *her biggest achievement is appearing to have all her sh*t together when really shes screaming inwardly almost all the time *likes being the center of attention and can be v needy and pouty when shes not *the stage is where she belongs *talks first, thinks later **can be v careless and even insensitive w words, especially because she loves to tease ppl Hobbies & Interests Oceans & Seas The ocean is where Eurydisea is from, and therefore where her heart is. She misses her home quite a lot, and tries to cope with it by spending copious amounts of time in the bathtub. She loves to take trips down to Mirror Beach in order to watch the waves and swim in the salty water. She nearly got banned from Mirror Beach because she accidentally almost drowned someone but it was totally their fault for following her siren song, right? Eurydisea can barely wait for the day that she finally gets to return to the ocean Singing Singing is something that Eurydisea is so passionate about that it is basically the only thing she takes seriously in her life. She makes sure to take proper care of her voice so that she never damages it or loses it completely. Being half-siren, Eurydisea has a truly enchanting voice that lures other people to her. Singing is something Eurydisea would love to do with her life, if she truly doesn't end up as the Little Mermaid as she plans to be Theatre The stage is one of Eurydisea's true callings. She loves being the center of attention as well as the adoring audience once a performance is finished. She enjoys straight plays but her true talent shines in musicals (although sometimes dancing proves a little too complicated for her and she ends up falling somehow) Daydreaming Eurydisea spends a lot of her time with her fins in the water and her head in the clouds. She finds herself getting lost in her own thoughts frequently - even during classes. When Eurydisea daydreams, she daydreams big. In a way, she is sort of planning out her future. Or, at the very least, she's planning out what she wished ''it would be. She is certainly an idealistic daydreamer Appearance Eurydisea is tall and slender, with long legs that lowkey took her some time to get used to when she first arrived on land. She has a light tan complexion and long, flowing pastel blue, purple, and silver hair that appears almost iridescent. Her eyes are a deep, dark blue and she has a bright turquoise little seashell mark under her left eye. She wears lots of turquoise blue as as well holographic pastels. Her motifs are seashells and angelfish fins Fairy Tale How the Story Goes The Little Mermaid How Does Eurydisea Come Into It? As backgrounder, Eurydisea doesn't have much of a role in the story at all. She just happens to live in the kingdom of the Little Mermaid. Her father was a merman and royal guard to the king, but met and fell in love with a siren who was just a tad frustrated she couldn't properly drown him. Eurydisea loves her parents - don't get her wrong - but the fact that they have such minor roles has always rubbed her the wrong way. Because now that means Eurydisea is destined to have a minor role, and that is totally lame. View on Destiny Eurydisea does not like her destiny. It's so minor that her parents weren't even ''mentioned ''in the tale. Always vying for attention, Eurydisea wants so much more out of her story. She wishes she could be the titular Little Mermaid, but that doesn't seem to be written in the script for her. She sides with the Rebels who want to rewrite their own destinies. Eurydisea, in very simple terms, wants more and more and more. Relationships Family Mother Eurydisea's mother is a siren, which is where she gets her beautiful voice from - as well as the weird and sudden urges to drown people sometimes. Eurydisea's mother is rather blunt and realistic, and often times has to play the "bad cop" role in order to keep her daughter safe and grounded. For example, she's constantly trying to talk her daughter out of wanting the role of the Little Mermaid because 1) she'll die and 2) she knows Eurydisea won't actually be happy with what the role entails. Despite growing weary of her daughter's overdramatic nature, she truly does love Eurydisea and wants what is truly best for her Father Eurydisea's father is a a merman, and royal guard to the king. If Eurydisea's mother is the "bad cop", then he is undoubtedly the "good cop". Even as a little girl, Eurydisea's father has been very lenient and open-minded about raising his only child. He often let her stay up past her bed time and let her eat dessert before dinner. Basically, he was a huge pushover when it came to his daughter, and he still kind of is. Eurydisea fondly remembers how her father would play chase or hide-and-go-seek in the castle hallways, even if it meant getting a scolding from one of his superiors. As far as personality goes, Eurydisea might take after her father more so than her mother Friends Coralina Mermaid * childhood friends * they get to discover new land stuff w each other * "coral! look at this thing! its called a fork and its royally weird, right???" * whenever eurydisea is feeling homesick, she goes to complain about it to coral Glaucio Pedroso * artsy theatre buds * these two could tease & snark u to death * "but like,, just imagine the kind of cryptids you'd find underwater" Pet Although when she was under the sea she had plenty of fishy friends, Eurydisea was only allowed to take ''one when she went up to land with her - and she couldn't even bring Bubbles the blue whale which was "totally unfairest". Eurydisea has a pet moon jellyfish called Jelly. She is often found gushing to him about all the weird land stuff she learned about that day. According to Eurydisea, Jelly is very philosophical and profound and he gives great advice to those who ask Romance Eurydisea can be a bit of a heartbreaker, considering the fact that she rarely takes anything overly serious, including relationships. She is panromantic and pansexual Enemies Sparrow Hood Sparrow Hood is enemy #1 because when Eurydisea tried to join his band in their first year, he flat-out rejected her. And it just so happens that Eurydisea is childish and stubborn enough to hold grudges for a very long time. They haven't interacted since their first year, but anytime Eurydisea sees him she has to fight the urge to not drown him in the nearest drinking fountain Outfits Trivia *tba Quotes TBA Notes *Eurydisea is a combination of the Greek name Eurydice ''and the word ''sea Gallery eurydisea_by_spades.png|art © spades Category:Vin's OCs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Rebels